Obesity is a continuing problem. Understanding the relationship between systemic inflammation and insulin resistance and its role in the regulation of FFA and glucose by insulin is essential. Background: Quantitative evaluation of insulin regulation on plasma glucose and free fatty acid (FFA) in response to external glucose challenge is clinically important to assess the development of insulin resistance. Mathematical minimal models (MMs) based on insulin modified frequently-sampled intravenous glucose tolerance tests (IM-FSIGT) are widely applied to ascertain an insulin sensitivity index. However, the action of insulin on FFA kinetics is not considered in most MMs. Our contribution in this collaboration with the Yanovski lab is in assessing possible changes in insulin resistance and FFA clearance upon treatment with colchicine.